The prior art teaches that flowing liquids may be treated or altered by being exposed to a sacrificial metal which is anodic to the system container. Different metals of the electromotive series placed in contact to each other in an electrolytic solution permits the flow of electrolytic current between a metal anode and a metal cathode. Chemical oxidation of the anode produces the current.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,999, Leonard F. Craft discloses sacrificial metal anodes to prevent scale formation in water systems. An anode may be consumed over a period of time in chemical reaction with a liquid in preference to the more noble metal, as in pipes, which is to be protected.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,034, Leonard F. Craft discloses a non-sacrificial metal anode to stabilize liquids such as produced from oil and water wells and prevent precipitation of solids in the flow tubes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,668, Kualo Yoshimine teaches the use of a fuel treatment device for internal combustion engines to electrostatically charge the fuel through frictional contact with a rolled sheet metal or mesh core treated with a semiconductor film.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,484, Antonio Filho teaches the use of catalyst in a reaction chamber through which fuel for an internal combustion engine is flowed. The reaction chamber is heated by circulation of gasses through a heat exchanger in the engine exhaust manifold and a heat exchanger surrounding the reaction chamber.
Alternation of flowing hydrocarbons in the presence of a metal alloy is usually attributed to polarization of the molecules, that is, a change in the electrostatic charge of the hydrocarbon molecules. Claud W. Walker in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,325 teaches the use of a crystalline alloy for treating the fuel for an internal combustionen gine to achieve reduced pollution, increased performance, cleaner running combustion chamber, and cleaner fuel flow apparatus downstream of the crystalline alloy. An alloy used by Walker consisted of copper, zinc, nickel, lead and small amounts of iron, antimony, sulfur, and manganese. Walker taught the use of an alloy of similar to that used by Craft in U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,034.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,665, Bill H. Brown teaches the use of a fuel treatment device containing an alloy bar made of nickel, zinc, copper, tin and silver. Ridges in the bar promote turbulent flow of the fuel.
Various theories have been advanced to explain benefits gained by flowing internal combustion engine fuel past such a crystalline alloy. The inventor believes the benefits can be explained by the electromotive potential imposed on molecules in the fuel flow. The greater electromotive potential can be achieved by first causing turbulent flow of the fuel in the presence of a crystalline alloy and another metal, aluminum, enhances the electrical effect on the fuel molecules. Also, it is very important to utilize the fuel before the electrical charge dissipates over a period of time, and passage through excessive length of fuel line to carry the fuel to the engine. Electrical insulation of the treated fuel from the untreated fuel is important. The apparatus as installed for the treatment alloy metals and fuel line should have a break in electrical conductivity between the treated and untreated fuel. This insulation can be provided by use of a nonconductive housing or the use of a conductive housing in combination with a nonconductive segment in the fuel line such as a section of rubber hose as part of the fuel line, preferably upstream of the apparatus.
The Federal Government and most states now have legislation requiring an increase in fuel efficiency in automobiles, and/or reductions in offensive exhaust emissions from automobiles and trucks.
Automobile and truck tests have been conducted to prove the benefit of my invention, which was first developed in an attempt to increase fuel efficiency, but proved during lab tests to reduce both hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide emissions from both gasoline and diesel engines. In each lab test emissions have been reduced, and fuel milage per gallon has increased up to 17%.
Therefore there has been a long felt need for a device which can treat automobile and truck fuels to increase the efficiency of the vehicles in miles per gallon, and in reduced emissions of offensive substances from the vehicles.